<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obedience by MediciXIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732553">Obedience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediciXIV/pseuds/MediciXIV'>MediciXIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Knifeplay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, S&amp;M, Sadomasochism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediciXIV/pseuds/MediciXIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael have a.....unique relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obedience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael towered above you, staring down into your eyes as you obediently knelt in front of him. He was dressed in a pitch black suit, a heavy black coat draped on his shoulders and red leather gloves on his hands while you sat bare on the cold ground. You were admittedly very excited. You and Michael had a special relationship, one that was bound by trust, but also pain. Michael knew you, he knew what you liked and he knew how to make you squirm. He sure did love making you squirm.  </p><p>"Darling," Michael said, in a deep, steady voice, "You're going to do as I say, do you understand?"</p><p>You nodded your head furiously. You loved playing this game with Michael, obeying his every command without hesitation. </p><p>Michael lifted his leather-clad hand and smacked you hard across the face, throwing you off your balance. You gasped for a second, but you knew what you did wrong. While you loved obeying Michael's commands, you also loved breaking them. There was something thrilling about the punishments he would give you when you would do something incorrectly. </p><p>Michael stared down at you, slightly annoyed, as he watched you clasp your cheek in pain. "You speak when spoken to, pet. Do you understand that?" He said, sternly. You were quick to reply, "Yes, sir." You wouldn't dare to forget to address him by his title, which would only prompt him to punish you again. </p><p>Michael smirked when he heard you speak. He knelt down, meeting his eyes with yours. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you today?" </p><p>"Somewhat, sir," you replied. You knew the rundown, as usual, but the details are always a surprise.</p><p>"Good." </p><p>Michael stood back up and walked over to the table in the corner of the room. On it was a number of different tools he planned to use that night. A thin bamboo cane, a few Wartenberg wheels in different sizes, and a number of blades all laid out neatly on the table. Michael traced his fingers over the knives and picked out a heavy ceremonial dagger.</p><p>He lifted the blade, examining it as he twisted it in his hand, "You're going to be very good for me, right?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Michael walked over to you and knelt back down. He lifted the dagger and brought it close to your face as you blushed. You knew what he was about to do. Michael moved the blade down to your bare breasts and traced the sharp tip on your skin. You shivered at the cold steel, which made him smirk. Michael loved teasing you. He loved being in control, and he loved having someone willingly give him control.</p><p>The blade moved up your neck, across your cheek, then down your arms and in between your thighs until Michael noticed how hot your face was. You were squirming in place, desperately trying to remain still. Michael leaned close to your ear, "Do you want me to cut you?" he asked in a low, almost mocking voice. His words made the hair on your neck stand up, and your pussy throb. You loved the idea of submitting completely to Michael. Being a toy for him to play with, a bloody mess on the floor for his enjoyment.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Michael groaned, pleased by your response. He put his hand on your shoulder and pushed you to the floor, climbing on top of you in the process. You realized how naked you were once you could feel the weight of his jacket touching you. He stared down at you, the dagger still in his hand. He traced it along your breasts for a minute, over the spot he intended to pierce. He applied a small amount of pressure to the skin, about an inch above your nipple, enough to draw blood. You gasped as the sudden sting, only for the pain to fade quickly, leaving a streak of red across your chest. Michael smiled down at you, pleased with how well you handled it. </p><p>"Fuck kitten, you took it so well for me, didn't you?" He cooed. "Thank you sir."</p><p>Michael leaned down and traced his hot tongue across the cut, licking up the blood he spilled. You let out a small moan, it hurt but you loved it. Michael continued licking slowly around the cut, setting the knife down next to you in order to grab your breast. His tongue made its way to your sensitive nipple, making your back arch slightly. </p><p>"So responsive to my touch, are you really turned on by this?" Michael mocked, "Why don't we see how wet you are, hmm?" </p><p>Michael dragged his fingers down your stomach and in between your legs. The leather glove was cold when it pressed against you, making you flinch as he moved it up your slit.</p><p>He brought his hand up to your face, "Well well well, look at that. My glove is soaked," he teased, "are you seriously getting off to this? Being cut open for me? You must be a real pain slut." His words made your pussy drip even more. Something about him being so coy made you melt. </p><p>"Do you want me to take care of it kitten?" You nodded your head, desperate to be touched by him again.</p><p>In an instant, he slapped you across the face again, "Use. Your. Words." He was nearly fuming at this point, face hardened and staring deeply into your eyes.</p><p>Your face stung as you looked up at him, submitting to his gaze. "I'm sorry, sir." You whimpered up at him. Michael's stone-cold stare turned into arousal. He stroked your red cheek with his hand as he groaned under his breath. His hand moved back down to your eager slit, slowly rubbing circles into your sensitive clit. You moaned loudly, grinding into his touch. </p><p>"Mmmm, you like that kitten?" He whispered in your ear. "A-ah! Yes sir!" </p><p>Michael slipped two fingers into your cunt, pumping into you quicker and quicker. He curled his fingers up, sending jolts of pleasure down your spine. Your back arched as you felt a pressure pool in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>"Fuck kitten, your greedy little cunt is sucking my fingers in. Are you a good little slut for your sir?"</p><p>"Yes! Fuck yes sir!" You felt like you were coming close to the edge, and Michael noticed. He took his fingers away and licked at the slick leather, then put his index finger to your lips, parting them in order to make you taste yourself. The sudden lack of stimulation sent a shiver up your spine.</p><p>Michael grabbed you by the hips, digging his fingers into your skin, hard enough to leave bruises. He flipped you on your stomach, raising your hips up and pushing your face into the cold ground. </p><p>"Do you want me, kitten?" Michael asked, calmly. </p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Then beg." </p><p>Michael waited patiently as you attempted to gather your thoughts to form a cohesive sentence, "Come on, kitten. I don't like waiting." He seemed to grow impatient as you only managed to stutter, "I-I...I wa-"</p><p>Michael's hand strikes down on your bare ass, hard and loud, leaving a bright red mark and a stinging sensation. You yelped at the feeling.</p><p>"I said BEG! Are you deaf or just stupid?" Michael's fingers dug into the spot he just slapped, his voice growing louder with each word.</p><p>"P-Please, sir! Please, I need you inside me! I need your cock buried in me until my fucking head spins!" You cried out, hoping it was enough for him to touch you where you needed it again. Michael groaned under his breath, "Mmmmm... That's a good girl."</p><p>You could hear Michael unzipping his pants before he placed a firm hand on the small of your back. The tip of his member teased at your entrance, slowly rubbing up and down your wet slit. You stomach fluttered as he pushed slowly into you. You could feel every pulsing inch of him inside your cunt, fuck it felt good!</p><p>Michael pumped in and out of you faster and faster, pushing your face into the ground as he let out a loud moan, "Fuck baby! You're so fucking tight-ah!" As he kept his pace, he grabbed your hair, pulling you up until you felt his chest against your back. He groaned in your ear, "You like this kitten? You like being man-handled by your fucking master?" As he spoke, he reached his free hand around your chest, digging in fingers into the small cut he placed earlier. It stung so bad, you felt like crying. "You even like it when I hurt you, huh? Filthy slut." Michael bit your earlobe before letting go of your hair and pushing your face back onto the floor. </p><p>Michael's thrusts became faster, each one hitting a spot that made your stomach drop and your eyes roll back in your head. You felt close to the edge, barely able to speak words anymore, just inaudible rambling mixed with loud moans and gasps. </p><p>"Fuck, you filthy bitch!" Michael moaned out, giving your ass another hard smack. He gripped onto your hips, slamming into you over and over, faster and faster. "I'm gonna fucking fill you with my cum. You want that kitten? Hm?"</p><p>You nodded your head furiously. Both of you seemed to forget the 'use your words' rule in that moment, but neither of you cared. Your pussy throbbed as Michael pumped into you so quickly, you felt like you were going to break. </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You felt that feeling in the pit of your stomach building and building until your head went numb, your body convulsing and your pussy gripping tighter onto Michael. "Fuck yes kitten!" He moaned loudly as he thrust into you a final time, pumping his cum deep inside your greedy cunt. </p><p>"Oh fuck. Fucking Hell." Michael panted as he slowly pulled out of you. He sat himself on the floor behind you, watching as his cum dripped out of you, pleased with what he had done. He placed his hand on your thigh, rubbing his fingers up and down your soft skin, almost like he was petting you. "Sit up for me, kitten."</p><p>You pushed your body up with your trembling arms, still shaking from the intensity of it all. You sat on your knees, the same position you started in. Michael leaned over, rubbing his hand on your cheek, staring into your eyes. </p><p>He spoke softly, "Let's get you cleaned up, kitten." You smiled and nodded your head, leaning into his touch.</p><p>"Now, now kitten. What did I say about using your words?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>